Welcome to Glavane
by Grimmlyn
Summary: Thorrne was just an ordinary girl on an ordinary journey, However, Nothing is ordinary in Kalenvale and she soon finds herself in the middle of events she can't explain. What's a half-elf bard to do when everyone seems to want her dead? Why adventure into chaos of course! Based on the server story on Neverwinter Nights I used to DM on. Here seemed the best place for it.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Kalenvale

Chapter One: Welcome to Kalenvale

The village was...odd. That was the first thing she thought as she arrived through the Western Gate. A stone wall taller than a man encompassed the buildings, most of which seemed to be businesses of some kind. To the North sat what obviously was the village's inn, with a fire pit and some logs for sitting across from it in the middle of town. Off to the side of the pit stood a large board with pieces of parchment tacked to the surface. Next to that stood an attentive yet angry looking guard.

The guard hadn't missed the girl come into town. Firstly, she had arrived from the west. No one but adventurers used the West Gate due to the kobold infestation that way. Second, he never missed anything. Kalenvale may have been a sleepy little village in appearance, but it had too many issues to not be aware of everyone. Lastly, the girl was odd. She stood at about five feet and three inches with dark raven hair that went down past her knees. Her clothing consisted of a bright blue corset and bustled skirt with a matching sack hat and...arm socks? Whatever they were, and whoever she was, he didn't much care. She looked like trouble, and that's what he did care about.

"Excuse me!" the girl called out, quickly crossing the gap between them much quicker than the guard had time to brace for the inevitable disastrous confrontation. She stopped less than a foot from him. "Sir! Excuse me, but I'm disoriented...where are all the houses? I heard this was a village but all I see are shops, an inn, that smaller wall behind us, and whatever those two larger buildings I just passed are." The girl smiled sweetly, and stopped moving just long enough for him to notice her eyes were two different colors. One being purple, and the other being green. Two different eyes, the sign of a witch.

Taking in a deep breath, the guard sighed, already annoyed by the girl. "That's because, _Madam_ , we are in the business part of the village." he curtly pointed to the East. "The farms are through that gate. A few of the buildings on the right there, see them? Good. Those are houses for a few of the local business owners. Those buildings you passed are the bank of Kalenvale" the same finger jabbed to a building next to a large tree that had filigree on the roof. He then pointed to the other large building, this one utilitarian in appearance. "And that is the guild-house for the Blades of Kalenvale." There was a small moment of awkward silence, the girl looking back at him, her already large eyes having gone even larger and full of child like wonder.

"I had heard this was a small community, but I had no idea it was so exciting! OH! How rude of me!" Witch-eyes held out a delicate hand to him. " I haven't introduced myself. My name is Thorrne McKinsey."

"A...pleasure. What business do you have here?" he ignored her horrified expression at his lack of introduction, giving her an unrelenting glare. Thorrne stared back, slowly blinking one eye followed by the other.

"I...just decided to visit for a little bit. I'm a bard you see, and I heard this was a good place to find adventurers and thus tales to tell." Thorrne opened her mouth to say something more, but was silenced almost instantly by an irate exhale from the surly guard.

"Then I suggest you be on your best behavior while you are here. We have enough trouble with the likes of you as it is." he glared at her once more, their eyes locking. Thorrne wasn't sure what he meant exactly, but she knew he didn't like her one bit, and she hadn't even done anything!

"Urm...sure will do Mr. Guard Guy! Thanks for the directions...I'll be going now!" with that she briskly turned and power walked away, still able to feel the death glare focused on the back of her head. She should have went to the inn first, but the shock of the guard's hostile reaction to her had caused her instead to veer for the Eastern Gate, and with that the farms. In her rush she failed to notice the sign posted on the wall as she opened the gate just enough to slip through.

The farms definitely dwarfed the other side of the village in size. They spread out on either side of the dirt road that was worn with use, however they stopped rather suddenly several feet away from the forest on the right side. Thorrne thought it strange, but every area had customs of their own and she assumed it was just one of Kalenvale's. 'I wonder if everything around here just cuts you off.' Thorrne thought to herself. 'First that man and now those trees..." a sad little sigh escaped her lips. That's how it had been back home to the South. Oh how she had hoped it would be different here. The girl had heard it was a lovely little town and she had hoped it would be a good place to restart, but perhaps that hope had been for not...

The thought left Thorrne's mind almost instantly as she wandered past the fields, farmers and their helpers looking up and greeting her. Thorrne almost felt overwhelmed. These people didn't know her yet they greeted her with warm smiles and pleasant waves. She immediately fell in love with Kalenvale, impersonal guards and all. Thorrne put her hands over her chest, emitting a dramatic sigh of contentment. So lost in her own thoughts, Thorrne didn't hear the farm hand call to her urgently. She didn't hear his warning not to go further, and that's exactly what she did.

After a moment Thorrne came back to reality, finding herself in a different part of what she assumed was still the farms. However, here everything was deserted and run down. Broken wagons lay scattered around an empty, sad looking bridge that crested a small creek. Shrugging,Thorrne meandered forward, heading towards the bridge. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her right thigh as something impacted against her leg. With a startled yelp Thorrne jumped sideways and looked down at what had hit her.A good sized rock greeted her line of sight. Confused, she bent down to pick it up when another struck her in the shoulder. "Who is throwing those?!" Thorrne exclaimed, turning and looking for the culprit. She froze when she saw who had thrown the rock. A goblin.

The two stared at each other for a moment, almost as if neither knew where to proceed from there. The 'peace' lasted only a few seconds however, as the goblin raised its arm and shrieked, letting out such a shrill pitch that Thorrne had to cover her ears. " What on Glavane was that all about?" Thorrne asked it as if it were a small child having a tantrum. The goblin just grinned viciously at her, and Thorrne vaguely wondered if it were quite alright in the head, feeling a sharp nick in her leg. Startled, Thorrne yelled and spun, kicking out at whatever had cut her. Her heel connected with the skull of another goblin. The second goblin dropped from the force of the kick, a chorus of angry shrieks erupting from around Thorrne as more of the creatures abandoned their hiding places. Thorrne didn't know much about goblins, but she did know one thing: It was time to run.

The goblins wasted no time in purusing Thorrne as she turned and bolted back towards Kalenvale. She may have been taller than they were, but the longer legs meant she had to go around the broken carts where they could simply go under them and cut her off, which is what they did. One of the goblins sprung out from a cart, grabbing a hold of their prey's ankle. Having not suspected the ambush, Thorrne screamed in surprise and went down rather roughly. Shrieking in glee the goblins quickly swarmed the girl, jabbing her with the shivs they carried.

The goblins didn't get very long to enjoy their conquest however. After just a few rounds of stabbing Thorrne and reducing her to a bloody mess, there was a sudden battle cry. The goblin farthest from the pathetically sobbing bard turned to confront the intruder, but instead found itself fun through by the man's pole-arm. The creature's death wail caught the attention of the others, all of them looking up to see their slain comrade being tossed aside. The newcomer the ran forward, swinging his weapon in a wide arc, catching several goblins in the way. A few of the remaining goblins surged forward to meet the man head on, stabbing at his legs with their crude blades. Instead of cries of pain and ripping flesh, all the goblins heard were their shivs colliding with and breaking off on the man's armor under his clothing.

"Begone you vile creatures! Bolar's wrath upon you!" the man cried, bringing his own blade down upon the creatures' heads, bisecting each in turn. He then began dispatching the rest of the goblins that stood around Thorrne. The retaliation efforts from the remaining goblins went about as well as the first wave, and soon none of the goblins were left standing. With a sigh of relief he wiped his forehead, turning and looking behind him to Thorrne. At seeing just how badly off she was, he rushed to her side, holding her up with one arm as he rummaged in his bag. "Hold on, Miss! I have a healing scroll here somewhere..." Finding it, he mumbled the words of activation, and a soft golden light surrounded Thorrne. The scroll crumbled into dust as Thorrne stirred, opening her eyes.

"W-what happened?" Thorrne asked, groggily looking about, then looking at the man. "oh, hello, who might you be? You're dressed like one of the guards..."

"You were attacked by the goblins in the area. I'm glad I decided to patrol out here today." He gave her a charming smile. "My name is Galvin, and you are correct, Miss, I am a member of the Kalenvale Guards." He gave her a worried look. "Can you stand, Miss? I'm afraid the scroll I used wasn't very powerful..."

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" Thorrne put her hands up, sitting up as she did so. "I really appreciate you saving me. I had no idea there were goblins out here. Sorry to inconvenience you, Galvin." She smiled sweetly back at him. "I'm Thorrne, Thorrne McKinsey."

"Well met, Miss McKinsey." Galvin offered her his hand, helping her to stand. "I'm sorry to say it, but the areas outside the village are not safe, especially for an unarmed young lady. Please, if you must go anywhere, either carry a weapon, or preferably, don't go alone." he frowned as Thorrne looked down as if she were a scolded child who realized just how bad their mistake had been. Smiling softly, Galvin put his hand gently on Thorrne's shoulder. "I know you didn't mean to get into trouble, so just promise you'll be more careful next time."

"I will, I promise. I won't come out here unprepared again." Thorrne held up a hand for the oath, looking at Galvin afterward. "Is there a weapon shop in town? I would have asked the guard at the board but he's very cranky. I think he needs a nap."

"Ah, that's Borris. Don't pay him much mind, he's always of a sour disposition." Galvin chuckled a bit. "As to your question, there is a weapon shop in town. I'm sure the brothers would be delighted to outfit you. Come, I'll take you there now." he offered her his arm, which Thorrne took, and the two walked back to the village. On the way, Galvin explained that Kalenvale was some what of a gathering place for adventurers and pilgrims, what with the monsters outside the gates and the the two temples located within the walls. Only one was an actual building and that was dedicated to Solicious, the god of magic and knowledge. The other was a grove dedicated to and blessed by Smite, mother of the Silvernari, silver-elves as they were commonly known, and goddess of beauty and healing. Thorrne listened, fascinated as her escort explained the history of both places, making a note to investigate both once she was done at the weapon shop.

Galvin had been correct that the brothers who owned the shop would be more than pleased to help Thorrne. She hadn't expected them to be half-orc in heritage, but it didn't bother Thorrne at all as she herself was half-elven. The bard had held a rather lively conversation with the eldest brother and now found herself being shown a variety of maces and short swords. She frowned, which caught the eldest brother's attention. "Does the quality of our wares displease you, Young One?" He asked, his brothers and himself adopting a look of displeasure. The girl was pleasant, sure, but they took great pride in their work and it soured their dispositions to think their work was inferior.

"Mmm, not at all. The quality is amazing, but these aren't the types of arms I'm looking for." She looked up at the much taller man. "You see, Sir, it is my family's tradition to fight with pole-arms and I see none here..." She idly waved a mace about and the brothers exchanged looks.

"Of course we carry pole-arms, we simply didn't show them to you due to your...unique physique." the second brother said, eying the smaller female up and down. She was the average height for a full-blooded human female, though she was fairly curvy with an almost too ample bust-line. The girl was not made for combat at all, really, and the brothers did not hesitate to recognize it. "we mean no offense by it of course."

"Oh, but surely you have at least one..." Thorrne pleaded, trailing off as the third brother silently strode up to her, holding a halberd that was just a might bit taller than she was. He handed it to Thorrne, who braced for the weight and examined it with awe. It was a simple weapon, but sturdy and made for combat. She looked up at the last brother and he nodded, the three stepping back to let her take a few practice swings. Happy with the weapon, Thorrne turned and beamed a smile at them. "He's perfect! May I please purchase him?" She then pointed at one of the maces from earlier. "And that one as well, please."

"But of course, Young One." The eldest brother said, and after handing over a handful of silver pieces, Thorrne was now equipped with the two weapons. The three half-orcs watched her as she happily stroked the shaft of her halberd. "We also carry armor if you require it."

"Oh, no thank you. I don't know how to wear armor and I really don't plan on getting into fights. I just wanted to have these just in case I need them." Thorrne smiled and bowed "I will keep the armor in mind though and purchase some if the need arises. Thank you very kindly and have a good day, gentlemen." Thorrne responded, rising and heading for the door. Once outside, Thorrne decided to head for the inn finally, ignoring the glares Borris sent her way. Arriving at the inn, Thorrne reached for the door and was surprised when it suddenly opened, an elven man holding a plate almost walking into her.

:Ah, my apologies!' the man exclaimed, looking flustered at having almost bowled her over. Thorrne laughed and waved a hand.

"No, no, that's okay! You didn't know I was here. I'm sorry I startled you. I hope you enjoy your meal!" Thorrne moved to the side and let him pass, disappearing inside before he turned back to her, a perplexed look on his face at the newcomer in town.

The inn was a spacious, clean place. Thorrne couldn't help but gawk some, taken in by it's simple, rustic charm. It was still too early in the day for many people from the farms to be there, and the few that were there watched Thorrne for a short time before going back to their meals; they were used to newcomers coming and going. The Innkeeper looked up from stocking clean mugs to nod at Thorrne as she walked up. "God ye good day, Lass. What can I do for you?"

"i would like a room, please." Thorrne replied, sitting down at the bar. "i just arrived in town and need a place to stay."

"Aye, we have rooms available. It's five silver a night. How long will you be staying with us?"

"I'm unsure of how long I'll be here." Thorrne admitted, looking thoughtful. She hadn't given any thought to how long her stay would be. "I'm terribly sorry, I should have figured that out before I came to town..."

"It's perfectly alright." The Innkeeper chuckled, sliding a key to Thorrne. " We have more than enough room, and by the looks of you I'd wager you're a bard, correct? Good. We always look forward to songs and tales by the fire. I just ask you don't wander outside or invite strangers inside once night hits. It's unsafe outside after dark."

"What, pray tell, makes it so dangerous?" Thorrne inquired, examining the key she was given. It was plain save for the room number engraved into it's head. "Is it the goblins? I already met those nasty little things."

"It is vampires, my dear. They come from the crypts in the graveyard at night." The Inn kepper was utterly serious, watching Thorrne look puzzled and then mortified. "Don't worry, however. They can't come into a home uninvited, and this is my one and only dwelling."

"Wait, you're telling me there is a vampire infestation here?How long has this been going on?" Thorrne leaned forward, having had no idea such a problem plagued the village. It seemed to quiet for such.

"It has been such for generations, I am afraid. The adventurers that come through seem glad for it, it helps keep them on their toes." he raised his eyebrow at her. "Don't tell me you plan on confronting vampires."

"Oh heavens no! I know nothing about slaying Nosferatu. I'd only go if I were accompanying individuals well versed in such." Thorrne laughed some "For now I think I'll stick with goblins and barn rats." the Inn keeper nodded in approval, going back to stocking his mugs. Thorrne took this as her cue to leave, pushing away from the bar and heading for the stairs, going up them two at a time. She easily found her room and entered, looking about the space. It was simple and clean, with a large window looking out onto the center of town. She saw the elven man from earlier, finishing his meal and ignoring the the glowering glare Borris was shooting him from a few feet away. 'It would seem' Thorrne thought 'That that man dislikes all travelers..' she then turned and began to unpack the few bags she had, after wards taking the time to investigate the bed. It was soft and warm, both of which were things Thorrne was thankful for after her long trip here.

It was about an hour later when Thorrne wandered back outside, deciding it was time to investigate the two holy places mentioned earlier. She had just come into reach of the wall surrounding the graveyard, when she heard a faint sobbing off to her left. Following the sound, Thorrne found a little boy sitting behind one of the buildings. He had apparently been there for sometime, as his face was beet red and his voice was breaking due to the tears. "Oh dear, whatever is the matter?" Thorrne asked, kneeling next to him and rummaging in a pouch, pulling out her handkerchief. The boy turned and looked up at her, suddenly grabbing her arm.

"P-please! You gotta help!M-my sister, Naomi...s-she...i told her n-not to but she went into the crypts...I tried to stop her, but the shadow made her go..." the boy sobbed louder now, Thorrne trying to wipe his eyes and nose.

"Shadow? Are you sure it was a shadow? It took her into the crypts?" Thorrne asked him just to make sure, trying to console him as his crying got more hysterical. "Why didn't you go tell a guard?"

"I-I didn't want to get into trouble, but now Naomi...Naomi is..." More hysterical wailing followed and Thorrne sighed, wiping his face with a sleeve.

"Don't you worry, I'll go get Naomi back. No mean old shadow is going to hurt your sister I promise." Thorrne patted the boy's head and stood. He immediately stopped crying and looked up at her in awe.

"Y-you mean it? You're gonna go save Naomi? The little boy looked hopeful, but then worried. " Papa said bad things live in the crypts though, and not even the guards go in there..."

"Well, lucky for Naomi, I'm not a guard. Now you wait here for us to get back, okay?" Thorrne waited for him to nod, and put a hand on her hip. "What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Tyler."was the reply, and Thorrne grinned at him.

"Well, Tyler, you be good while I'm gone!" with that Thorrne was off, going around front to the gate. Slipping through, Thorrne looked about. Graves sat quietly in neat rows, a worn pat leading towards a large building. Obviously it was the entrance to the crypts and Thorrne started towards it, quickening her pace when she noticed the door was open just enough for a little girl to go through..

The crypts were definitely foreboding. Thorrne cautiously made her way down the long corridors, glad she had her halberd. She would have cast dancing lights, but knew it would be better to rely on her more elven eyesight, as creating a light source would alert anything hostile to her presence. Thorrne paused every now and again to listen, and was rewarded after a bit of a walk to the faint sounds of a little girl sobbing. Knowing it had to be Naomi, Thorrne sprinted down the hall. Not long after, Thorrne found her, huddled in a corner, sobbing into her hands. Thorrne ran right up to her and knelt in front of her. "Naomi, are you okay?" Thorrne asked, looking for any signs of harm done to the girl.

"W-who are you and how do you know my name?" Naomi startled, looking even more terrified. Thorrne cooed soothingly at her, Naomi relaxing ever so slightly.

"It's alright, I'm a friend. Your brother asked me to come and take you home. These crypts are no place for a child to play in." Thorrne stood and offered her hand to the little girl, who was reluctant at first, but ended up grabbing onto Thorrne as if she were afraid she'd disappear if she let go. "I'm Thorrne by the way. Ready to go home?"

"Tyler sent you?" Naomi asked, relief evident on her small, round face. She'd been scared and cold, afraid to move least the shadow came back to carry her away forever. Now though, sh felt better, this Thorrne lady calming her for some reason. Thorrne's hand was warm and safe feeling, and Naomi couldn't help but return the bright smile the older woman gave her. "But what about the shadow? It said I can't leave." Thorrne scoffed some at that.

"Well, I for one don't listen to mean old shadows." Thorrne replied as they walked, the halls getting brighter the closer they got to the entrance. "So don't be afraid, I'll keep you safe."

"Oh but you should fear, child..." an unnatural voice hissed, the light around them dimming. Naomi screamed and held onto Thorrne as tightly as she could. Thorrne looked about and saw two glowing red orbs in the middle of a mass of darkness. It moved and Thorrne made out the spindly, humanoid form of a Shade. It lurched closer, Thorrne brandishing her halberd at it. The shade hissed out a cold laugh. "Hand over the child, girl, and I will let you leave unharmed..."

"You can go fall off a cliff." Thorrne replied, keeping herself in between the shade and Naomi. She knew there was little to no way she could defeat the shade, but if she kept it distracted then Naomi could escape. "I'm not letting you have her, you horrid thing!"

"What a foolish child you are, girl..." The shade whispered, sliding across the floor to lurk just in front of the defiant half-elf. It could feel the intense fear dripping off Naomi, but this one...for some reason there was little to no fear coming from her. The shade chortled, excited by the thought of how much fear would ooze from her once she realized she had no power against it. It reared up and loomed over the two, the older female bracing for combat. It was much the scene of two mice staring up at a snake that was poised to strike, and the shade reveled in it's inevitable conquest. With sudden swiftness the shade struck down, Thorrne somehow bringing her halberd up to block the attack, the shade momentarily stunned that she had done so.

"Naomi! Run! I'll hold it off!" Thorrne cried, blocking another swipe from the shade. Naomi didn't hesitate to do as told, sprinting as fast as she could towards the exit and screaming as loud as possible.

"NO!" The shade screamed, trying to race after Naomi, stopping as Thorrne brought her halberd down upon it. The weapon passed through it, Thorrne blinking in surprise.

"Oh gods..." Thorrne breathed, looking past the shade to see Naomi disappear outside. She yelled triumphantly, but the air was robbed from her as the Shade touched her. Thorrne suddenly felt cold and weak, almost dropping her halberd but she managed to to keep her grip. Mustering up strength, she swung again, the shade easily dodging and hitting her again. Thorrne let out a sob, doing her damnedest to push the shade back. She knew if she failed now, the monster would go after Naomi again.

"You had your chance, girl..." The shade hissed menacingly. "You meddled in my master's affairs and now you must pay for it!" the shade went to strike one last time, but there was a flash of light that blinded both combatants. Thorrne heard the shade shriek, unsure of what was happening. She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder, warmth and strength returning to her. Her vision cleared and a voice spoke to her.

"leave this place, child, Run and do not look back." Thorrne needed no more coaxing and she turned and fled, the crypts' door slamming shut behind her. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, looking up as she heard a commotion. Naomi and Tyler were at the gate, carrying on hysterically as Galvin and a much older man came through, telling the children to stay where they were. Naomi saw Thorrne and called out to her, and Thorrne tried to sit u[, wincing as she moved. Galvin was instantly by her side, seeing if she was alright.

"Miss Thorrne, are you alright?" Galvin asked, helping her stand and giving her a concerned look. She had torn herself up when she fell, but other than that seemed to be okay.

"yes, I'm fine. What about Naomi?" Thorrne asked, looking shaken but was more worried about the child than herself.

"She is fine, all thanks to you as we were told." The older man walked up, putting a soothing hand on Thorrne's bare shoulder. He was wise and kind looking, and Thorrne noted he wore the robes of a mage, a holy symbol of Solicious about his neck. He smiled, nodding at her look of recognition. "We will see that the children return home safely. You are lucky to have escaped unscathed as you have, praises be to our Lord of Knowledge for that. Come my dear, the temple is just this way past the gate. I want to make sure no true damage was done." With that the old priest led her away, Naomi and Tyler being led home by Galvin, who had stern words prepared for both and an explaination ready for their parents.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Crypts part 1

Chapter two: Welcome to the Crypts: part one

The next day found Thorrne sleeping in late. She had been deemed perfectly healthy by the priest the day before, but had been sent to bed as soon as she had been deemed so. She had been told it was because she needed the rest as her mind was shaken by the Shade's attack. Thorrne had been more than happy to comply, for once feeling tired and having the ability to sleep too much to resist. With a groan, Thorrne sat up in bed, looking out the window. She blinked some, and seeing what time it was she rose, cleaning herself up and dressing. Once she felt like a person, she left her room and went outside.

It was a beautiful day outside, and for a moment Thorrne almost forgot what kinds of troubles seemed to plague the village of Kalenvale. She crossed the small bridge that stood outside the inn, idly looking into the small stream that ran through the village. The water was crystal clear, and Thorrne took the time to check her reflection. She still looked a little pale from yesterday's adventure, but other than that she looked herself. Nodding to herself, Thorrne turned from the water and walked to the center of town, surprised to see more people than just Borris there. As she got closer, Thorrne saw that one of the two, both being male, was an elf and one a human, or so she thought as he was wearing a hood. Both turned when they heard her approach, Borris sending her a look of poisoned daggers when she reached them. "God ye good day, gentlemen." Thorrne said, curtsying to them.

"Good afternoon." The elf said, bowing to her in return. He was lanky with dark hair and paler skin. He was garbed in simple woodsman clothes and a cloak that kept Thorrne from seeing too much of his gear. He shifted and smiled somewhat awkwardly at her. "I haven't seen you in town before, did you just arrive?"

"Mm, yes, yesterday. My name is Thorrne, Thorrne McKinsey." She smiled back a little, looking to the hooded man as he laughed cheerfully, pulling his hood back a tad so Thorrne could see his face somewhat.

"Pleasure to meet you, Thorrne. I'm Blake and this," He clapped a hand on the elf's shoulder, causing him to startle and jump, wincing embarrassed afterward. "Is Tanae, one of the rangers from the clearing here in town. We were just discussing the goblins to the East."

"Oh, those nasty little things? I ran into them yesterday. It wasn't a pleasant experience." Thorrne grimaced, both men looking at her.

"I hope you weren't injured." Tanae ventured, and received a look from Thorrne that told him enough. He looked to Blake who looked thoughtful.

"How would you like to go teach them some manners, Miss?" Blake asked Thorrne, smiling some as she raised a confused eyebrow. "We were going to go weaken their numbers to keep them out of the farms, and you are welcome to go as well if you'd like."

"I don't care that they beat me up, as it was my fault. However, if they've been going into the farms that's not okay." Thorrne replied, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at both Blake and Tanae, sizing them up now. Both looked like they had seen combat several times and knew how to handle themselves. " Alright, I'll go with you."

"Wonderful!" Blake enthusiastically said, looking to Tanae "Mind leading the way? We're going out where you have better senses after all."

"But of course. I believe we should have Ms. Thorrne in the middle so that if the goblins come from behind they won't be able to get to her as easily." Tanae agreed, looking at Thorrne. He paused a moment before he spoke again. "Do you have a weapon?" Blake also looked at Thorrne, both sighing a tad in relief when she nodded.

"I do. It's a halberd." She replied, conjuring a blink of magic, her halberd appearing in her hands. She smiled at the two, and held it across her shoulders "My papa taught me how to use halberds ever since I was little. Mind you at first I was wielding a broom and not an actual pole-arm, but the principle was the same." Tanae nodded and without another word started walking, Thorrne falling into step behind him. Blake brought up the rear, nodding to Borris as they all left, the guard glaring daggers. As they walked, Thorrne began to hum an uplifting tune, beginning to move to the rhythm she was setting. It wasn't long before the melody became a vocalized song and Blake and Tanae soon found themselves effected by it, all three members of the group feeling very confident that the goblins wouldn't be much of a problem.

Tanae held up a hand as the group came upon the goblin's territory, the other two stopping. Thorrne looked about, squinting. She turned and looked at Blake when he put a hand on her shoulder. "Let Tanae go ahead, he knows what to look for. He's rarely wrong with his tracking." Blake told her, smiling gently as Thorrne relaxed some. He then watched Tanae unsling his bow and creep forward, stopping to investigate a part of the path. After a moment, Blake and Thorrne were motioned forward, the two stepping up to where Tanae was crouched. "something wrong?" Blake asked, and Tanae glanced up at him.

"There was a scuffle not too long ago here. The scuffle marks are still fresh." Tanae replied, motioning to the area he was examining. Thorrne looked at it, unable to really tell anything had happened. She leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees as she studied the ground, looking now to Tanae.

"If this is recent, then that means someone is out here still, right? Shouldn't we go find them just in case they need help? These goblins have large numbers and that can overwhelm anyone if they're alone." Thorrne asked, looking a bit worried now.

Blake nodded as he replied to her. "I agree with your thinking, Thorrne. We came out here to keep these vile creatures from doing harm and I'm not about to walk away if someone needs help."

"Then let us move on. Whoever this individual is they are not far ahead of us." Tanae stood and nodded to his companions as they formed back up into their line. Once ready, Tanae took off, leading the way by following the trail. Soon the group heard what sounded like combat and they picked up their pace. They rounded a bend and halted, surprised. What the three found was a large group of dead goblins at the feet of a shirtless Silvernari man who was boredly using a bow to pick off the few remaining, fleeing goblins.

"Holy Deities above look at all the goblins!" Thorrne exclaimed, pointing at the pile as she looked at Tanae and Blake "Dude's a goblin hunting pro! He didn't need us at all!" At this outburst the man looked over his shoulder at the trio, watching Thorrne flail her arms above her head. Without looking he aimed and let an arrow fly, hitting and killing the last goblin.

"Ah, I thought I sensed others enter the area. Apologies, for I fear I have left no real sport for you." The man said, brushing his long silver hair behind his shoulder. He looked unbothered as Tanae gaped at him in wonder, Blake looking impressed as well, and Thorrne turned and stared at him with the strangest expression he had seen recently.

"No, good sir, if anything we should be apologizing to you. We rushed here thinking you would need our help." Blake said with a bow. The mysterious hunter nodded, looking the trio over. He nodded solemnly to Tanae and Blake, but paused and just stared at Thorrne. The half-elf stared back at him, and there was a very long, awkward pause. Tanae coughed and the other elf turned his attention to him.

"Is something the matter, M'lord?" the dark haired ranger asked as he looked over to Thorrne. She shrugged and turned back to the hunter.

"I just find it curious that you would allow a half breed in your group. It puzzles me how individuals choose to water down pure blood." The shirtless man said. He was taken aback when Thorrne was suddenly in his personal space, seething in anger.

"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, hands on her hips. " What issue do you have with halfies like me? My Mama and Papa love each other very much I will have you know!" Tanae gasped horrified and went to pull Thorrne away, but she merely hopped to the other side and continued her rant. "Why Smite herself was married to a human man! It's people like you that need a reality check!"

"What I mean is that the existence of half-breeds like yourself is something I merely cannot fathom. Why an elf would ever mate with anything but another elf is unnatural in my mind." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Even if Mother did practice it..."

"i can't believe this! You make me ashamed to have silver-elf in me. No, I take that back! I'm embarrassed for the entire Silvernari race that such a hateful man such as yourself is a part of our heritage!" Thorrne was so exasperated at this point that she screamed, it being such a high pitch that it caused the three men to flinch. Blake went to Thorrne, putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"Calm down, Thorrne. Not everyone is as open minded as we are." Blake tried to sound as soothing as possible, but it did little to calm the raging half-elf. If anything it upset her more and sent her off into a high pitched rant in Elvish, some rather creative insults directed to the silver haired hunter coming out.

"ENOUGH!" The unnamed man yelled, a booming force behind it that shook the leaves of the trees around them. He looked exasperated and almost broke his bow with the force of his grip. "Mortals! I will never understand what is wrong with the minds of mortals!" With that there was a flash of light and when the trio's vision cleared, the man was gone.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you!" Thorrne called to the air, flailing her arms at the wind. Tanae stared at her dumbfounded and Blake looked a little amused.

"Is there no foe too great for you to challenge?" Blake asked Thorrne, and she turned to look at him.

"Well yesterday I saved a little girl trapped in the crypts from-" Thorrne started, but was cut off as Tanae grabbed her arms. He gave her a look of unbelief.

"You went into the crypts alone after goblins bested you?" Tanae asked, incredulous. He was about to start scolding the girl, but Blake separated them.

"Let's have this conversation back in town, Tanae. There are still wild beasts out here and I doubt our friend killed every goblin in the tunnels. It's not safe here, especially for Miss Thorrne." the human man patted Tanae's shoulder and then Thorrne's head, turning and motioning for them to follow him back to town. They both followed him obediently, Thorrne recounting her goblin misadventure to them on the way back. Blake nodded and said she was very lucky to have been saved, and Tanae wasted no time in telling her she wouldn't be going anywhere unsafe alone, he'd be there with her. Thorrne laughed a little, thinking it a bit much how the elf was fawning over her for every little thing that might hurt her.

"-And that's when the Inn keeper told me about the vamps. And I was all about not going in there alone but then I found poor Tyler. He was so upset." Thorrne rambled as they arrived at the fire pit in the center of town. "Oh, Tyler is a little boy from the farms you see."

"I believe I know the one. His sister's name is Naomi if I remember." Blake said, sitting with a smile. "What did he do this time to get into trouble?" He then paused "You mentioned a little girl was trapped in the crypts..."

"Yes...Naomi. Apparently a Shade somehow go her to follow it into the crypts and was going to do something to her. Tyler told me what happened and I went in to save her. I got her out safely, but man that Shade was awful! It kept sapping my strength."

"It's very lucky for you then that you got out alive, my dear." A new voice said, the trio looking over and seeing a Malan man approaching them. The dark elf was dressed in the garb of a mage and when he got closer, Thorrne felt the tingle of arcana come from him. He smiled at her gently and bowed. "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you, but I over heard what you were saying. Valdur, seeker of knowledge at your service."

"It's a pleasure." Thorrne curtsied in reply to his bow. "Thorrne McKinsey, bard at your service. And this is the ranger Tanae, and Blake, I don't know what his profession is." She looked at Blake with a curious look and he just laughed. Thorrne turned back to Valdur as she shrugged. "I dunno! But yes, I'm really lucky. The shade almost got me but then there was a light and a woman's voice. She told me to get the hell out and boy I did." She then jolted and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh! Excuse my language!"

"It is alright, my dear." Valdur laughed, motioning for her to sit beside him on a log. She did so and he nodded to the other two men. "This is the first I have heard of a shade in the crypts. Normally it is just skeletons and vampires attacking unprepared adventurers. Not to mention the liches."

"Ah, I remember hearing about them" Blake said, looking at Tanae who nodded. They all had heard of the liches. A powerful one was said to dwell deep in the crypts. Or so they thought everyone had heard about it, but one look at Thorrne said otherwise.

"Do you think the shade was product of one of the liches? Or the vampires?" Tanae asked, looking very serious. Thorrne gasped and Blake looked somber. Valdur looked thoughtful and looked to the three.

"It may be possible, but we will not know until someone goes to investigate. Has the mayor knowledge of this attack?" This was directed at Thorrne who blinked in confusion.

"There's a mayor here? I had no idea or I'd have gone to him first thing this morning instead of having an argument with that hunter." She stood and looked at Valdur. "Where is he located in town?"

Blake stood as well, followed by Tanae and Valdur, who offered Thorrne his arm. She took it and Valdur turned and nodded to a building beside the inn.

"That is the Mayor's residence. Shall we go have a talk with him?" Valdur asked, and with Thorrne's nod, he led the way. The small group made their way to the Mayor's home and knocked on the door. After a moment, a lovely woman opened the door and smiled at them.

"May I help you?" The woman asked, smoothing her skirts. Thorrne looked her over and realized she was dressed like a lesser noble.

"We'd like to speak with the mayor, Ma'am." Thorrne said, standing a little taller. The woman at the door moved to let them in.

"Of course, dear. My husband is always willing to listen to a problem." The woman said, closing the door when they all entered. The home was well furnished and inviting, something Thorrne noticed with all the buildings in the area. Seeing as how things lurked outside the walls, it could have been an attempt to put travelers at ease and make them want to stay longer. The Mayor's wife led them to the study, where her husband sat behind a desk, looking over some papers. She gracefully slid across the room to him, causing him to look up. "Dear, you have guests. They have something to speak with you about."

"Ah, thank you, Gwen. Come, come, tell me what bothers you!" The mayor stood and waved them in, Valdur leading Thorrne over to the desk. The half-elf curtsied, almost taken in by the mayor's dashing smile. He was an older thirties man, with blonde hair and a welcoming air about him.

"Thank you for hearing us out, Sir." Thorrne started "You see, yesterday a small girl was kidnapped and taken into the crypts. I'm sure you heard about it as one of your guards came to the rescue after I went in after her."

"Mm, yes, I was just going over the report." The mayor said, picking up the papers. He looked at Thorrne and frowned. "You went alone correct? You are very lucky to be standing here now."

"Yes, I am very thankful whoever helped me did. But that's not why I'm here sir. You see, we think the vampires may be responsible."

"Or even one of the liches." Valdur said, looking as calm as he had since they met him. The mayor looked thoughtful.

"If that is the case, then this is definitely a severe problem. I wondered what they were up to since they have been so quiet." The mayor sighed, sitting back down at his desk. "But I fear I have no the manpower to launch an investigation."

"If you are willing, Sir, I am willing to lead a group down into the crypts." Blake spoke up. He walked forward to stand beside Thorrne and Valdur. The mayor looked at him, assessing him.

"You are sure you wish to do that? It will be dangerous, young man."

"I'm aware, Sir, and I'm prepared to face such danger. I don't want anyone else, especially a child, to be taken into those crypts." Blake stood as straight as he could, staring at the Mayor. He had a stern look on his face and it was obvious he fully meant what he said. Valdur grinned at him, and looked to the Mayor.

"I will accompany him, Lord Mayor. I agree this is a problem that needs an end put to it, and I seek to know what caused this attack." The Malan mage bowed, and Thorrne looked between him and Blake.

"Don't you two think you're going to do this alone, because I'm going too." Thorrne said with confidence, hands on her hips. She gave Blake a look that meant she wouldn't take no for an answer and he nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to sway her decision. She then turned and looked at the Mayor who stood, looking at the group.

"If you really are willing to go into those cursed crypts, you have my blessing. You will also have access to any supplies you will feel you will need." The Mayor turned to his wife, who handed him a slip of paper and he pressed his signet into the wax, handing it over to Blake. The hooded man bowed his thanks, handing the slip to Thorrne. The Mayor's wife nodded to them as she led them from the room.

"Be careful, my friends. We will be praying for your success." Gwen said, waving good-bye to them as they left the house and headed towards the center of town. As they headed for the spot, Tanae grabbed a hold of Thorrne's shoulder, looking somber.

"What is it, Tanae?" She asked, looking a little confused.

"I'm afraid I cannot follow you into the crypts, Thorrne. I have a previous engagement I cannot neglect." He answered, felling somewhat ashamed. Thorrne smiled gently at him, nodding.

"I understand, Tanae. I imagine it's very important and I'm not going to keep you from it. You can come along on the next trip, whatever that will be. I am glad that you were willing to help us at all." Thorrne said, giving him a hug. "Be careful with whatever you are doing."

"And you be safe as well, Miss Thorrne. Smite's blessings be with you, and Gimmlor give you the advantage in the hunt." Tanae said, pulling away from her and waving farewell to the others as he slipped off to the North.

"Mm, with just three of us now this will be a little tougher." Valdur mused, sighing a little. Thorrne opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped with her mouth-wide open when there was a laugh. The three turned to see a female Halfling sitting on one of the logs. She grinned at them and tipped an imaginary hat to them.

"For the right price I'll accompany you all to wherever you are going." The Halfling offered, to which Blake and Valdur both frowned. Thorrne blinked, tilting her head.

"I'm afraid we're going into the crypts and you probably don't want to go there." Thorrne informed her, to which the Halfling shrugged.

"I don't care about the crypts, they don't scare me. And if you ask me, you're really going to need me. Any of you good with traps? Probably not and guess who is? Why little old me of course!" the Halfling woman laughed again, standing up and sauntering over. She looked up at the bard smugly "Name's Fennys and you need me, Doll face. So pay up."

"Well, I'm sure the Mayor would be happy to pay you when we get back. And if we find anything you want, you can keep it." Thorrne answered, trying her best to take the snide Halfling in stride. She looked to Blake who sighed and nodded.

"More the merrier I suppose. We need as many as we can get for this." Blake admitted, sighing as he watched Fennys smile broadly.

"Glad we have an understanding!"Fennys quipped, smugly crossing her arms. She then turned and smack Thorrne in he thigh. "Well, Toots, how about you lead the way? It's best to have bait after all."

"Leave her be." Blake and Valdur said in unison, to which Fennys frowned.

"I was only joking. I'm not getting paid to off this broad." Fennys said with a shrug. She looked up at Thorrne and raised an eyebrow. "No hard feelings, right?"

"I suppose not, but I don't get the part about getting paid to off me..." Thorrne said, her displeasure evident on her face. Fennys apparently found this funny and smacked her leg again.

"You're a bit dense, aren't you? I'm an assassin by trade, I make bank killing people." she then cackled at Thorrne's horrified expression before she turned back to the men. "So! How about we go diving into the crypts?"

"First we need to supply ourselves." Blake said, giving the Halfling a cool look. While her help would be appreciated, Fennys was already getting on the group's nerves. The human man then turned to Valdur. "Why don't you take Thorrne with you and take care of that? I'd like to have a private talk with our new friend."

"It would be my pleasure." Valdur replied. He offered Thorrne his arm again and led her off. While the two were gathering up the needed supplies, Valdur told Thorrne of his search for lost knowledge. This led into him telling her of Solicious, who Thorrne had many questions about. She didn't pray to any one god, but Thorrne was very interested in the god known as the Wellspring. Valdur was more than happy to answer her questions, and before the two knew it they had everything they needed and were heading back to the others.

"We're all ready to go." Thorrne said to the others as she passed out the supplies, folding her hands in front of her as she watched them all stash away the items. She smiled once they had all finished. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's" Valdur responded, watching as Blake nodded and Fennys took out a dagger and spun it in her hand idly.


End file.
